


SCP - 7834

by CielWritesShit



Series: This is what family means [2]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Gen, Illinois Deserved Better, winged Illinois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Series: This is what family means [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	SCP - 7834

Item #: 7834

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: 7834 is to be held in a standard containment cell. A solid brace made of [redacted] is to be kept on its wings at all times. 7834 is to be kept in a straight jacket unless being tested by Dr [redacted].

Description: SCP-7834 is a winged humanoid. It has near-black short hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Its wings are 10ft each, and are made of pure white feathers.  
Its abilities have been tested by Dr [redacted] over the span of two years. It has the ability to fly using its wings. It is also known that its eyes glow golden under periods of high emotion. Its voice has the ability to [redacted]. Dr [redacted] has gone on record testifying that although 7834 appears docile, it is incredibly violent and must not be underestimated. 

Addendum Incident Report: It is known that during the containment breach on [redacted], at 2:37am, 7834 escaped from site-69. It is unknown where it escaped to, as the blood trails it left suddenly disappeared on the road. It is imperative that it is recaptured before it does any harm to the rest of the world.


End file.
